Picking My Poisons
by KeepCalmAndLove
Summary: Aria Wilson just wants to stay in sidekick class. But fate has something else in store for her when she accidentally reveals her powers in the hallway. And when a certain rubber boy and pyro kinetic Warren start to fighting each other to win her affection, things go even more south. Will it end in flames, or twisted and tangled?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I walk down the street and wait for my bus to come, meanwhile nearly making myself go deaf by how loud I have the music turned up. Today is a big day, but I'm still not excited about it. The bus pulls up and I step in, nodding towards Ron Wilson, the bus driver. I make my way to the back, acknowledging several of my classmates. Particularly Layla, Will, Ethan, Zach, and Magenta. All of us started our freshman years together last year at Sky High. Plopping down in an empty window seat, I fish around in my backpack, pulling out the book I was reading and a pack of gum I started carrying around because I get airsickness.

You see, Sky High isn't a normal high school. It's actually a secret school for teenaged heroes in training. When you first get there, your placed in either the hero program or the hero support program, a.k.a., sidekick program, all based on your powers. When Coach Boomer called me up to show my power, I initially refused, because I only use my powers when I need to. He was irritated by this since Layla had pulled the same stunt a few minutes earlier, and placed me in the sidekick program.

But, all of that was going to change today. Because since Will Stronghold and his friends had all demonstrated far more potential as heroes than sidekicks, the school was now going to re-evaluate student powers and place them in the appropriate program. So not only was I going to have to demonstrate my powers, I was going to have to demonstrate them in front of the entire school.

It's not like I have a lame power or anything, it's just that, I'm kind of ashamed of my powers. My powers are extremely cool, but I don't like showing them because I know what people would think of me if I showed them on a regular basis. But, today, I will have to show them because any student who refuses to show their powers will have their grades lowered as well as a suspension. So now everyone will know the evil that is my powers.

The bus pulls into the school parking lot and I take my time getting off. Ron stops me for a minute. "Hey, you're going to be okay, alright?" I nod silently and thank him. Ron is my cousin, and the only person at school who knows about my powers.

I step off the bus, take a deep breath, and walk towards the gym along with the rest of the other students. Principal Powers is standing on the stage in the gymnasium, smiling down at everyone. The last student comes in and she takes it as her cue to start her speech.

"Welcome students to Sky High. As you all know, Sky High has two programs: Hero and Hero Support. But as of last year, the faculty and teachers have decided to take a closer look at you all. If you have any special requirements that are needed to show off your power, please feel free to tell Coach Boomer. Thank you and remember, no matter what program you are in, you are still important to this school. Good luck on all of your journeys." And with that she turns into a white orb and floats away. Coach Boomer rises up out of the stage and introduces himself to the freshman, who, naturally, go first.

After seeing 3 shape shifters, 5 kids with either flying, super speed, or super strength and 2 people with power over the elements, it's finally time for the sophomores to go.

First up is Will, followed by Layla, Zach, Ethan and Magenta. "Step aside, people, for the real heroes." A blur whizzes past me followed by black an white stripes and a parade of orange.

"What are they doing here?"

"I thought they were expelled and sent to juvy."

"Didn't you here? Turns out Gwen wasn't just a techno path and hypnotized them into doing whatever she said. Principal Powers found out about it and agreed to let them come back for at least one year, if they're good they stay, if not, it's expulsion for them."

Lash, Penny and Speed all step up to the stage and display there abilities of speed, flexibility and duplication. I groan, because the next thing I hear is, "Okay people, we'll continue after lunch." As much as I hate to show my powers, I'd rather get it done and over with than have to wait around. But, in the end, I shuffle off towards the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After eating my meal in silence by myself, I start to walk back to the gym. I'm in the middle of my thought when suddenly a gust of wind rushes past me. Then my ankles are being grabbed by something and I'm being pulled back by them. I fall flat on my face and I can hear the all too familiar laughter.

Lash and Speed are fist bumping each other, grinning like fools. I scowl at them and try to get up from off the floor, when I'm pushed back down again. "Don't you have anything better to do than pick on me?"

They look at each other, than back at me and say in unison, "No." Lash continues, "Besides, who cares about the bus driver's cousin?" But, I can't hear them over the blood pounding in my ears._ 'No, no.'_ I think panicked, '_Not here, not in front of everyone! This can't be happening!'_

My entire heats up and I start to feel my bones cracking and reforming. Lash and Speed stopped laughing and started staring at me in horror. I reach my hand out to Lash and before he can yank it out of reach, I have his hand in a death grip.

"You wanted to see why you shouldn't mess with me. Well now you're going to know." I release my grip on him and 5 red burn marks, in the shape of my fingerprints, are left on his arm. He stares down in horror and shouts at me, "What the heck did you do to me?!" But I can't answer him because flames erupt all around me, engulfing me in their fiery tongues.

From all over I hear out cries of people who have just started filling the halls. "What's happening to her?!"

"Was she set alight by Warren?"

"Someone call Principal Powers!"

"Coach Boomer!"

"Help! A girl caught on fire!"

"Stand back, if you know what's good for ya." A familiar voice shouts.

'_Ron'_

"Ron! What's going on?" Will Stronghold. "What's happening to her?" Shouts Layla. "Look, Aria has very...special powers. This is just one of them." The flames die down, but Aria Wilson isn't there anymore. Or at least, my human form isn't there anymore. Staring down at the students of Sky High is a large, iridescent blue, winged dragon. I flinch at the fact that I let myself get out of control.

Yep, that's one of my powers. But turning into a scary blue dragon isn't all of it. "Ron." I speak, shocking several of the students. "Aria, listen to me, just calm down. Breath in, breath out." I do as he says and a tin layer of ice coats over my dragon form, transforming me back into Aria Wilson.

"Are you okay?" Ron asks me. I nod to him and he turns from me and looks around at the crowd of students staring at us. He straightens up, crosses his arms, and gets a highly protective look on his face that he normally reserves for people who mess with his bus. In a loud, booming voice, he says, "Now, which one of you punks thought it was a good idea to pick on my cousin here and get her mad?" Lash and Speed try to sneak away, but Ron spots them. "You two!" They turn back towards him with guilty looks on their faces.

"Come here."

"Ron." I say, tugging on his sleeve. He turns to face me and gets down on one knee. "Aria, don't worry. I'll handle this for you." He turns back to face Lash and Speed. I tug on his sleeve again. "Ron, I burned one of them." His face goes white. He turns back towards the guilty looking Lash and Speed. "Did she burn one of you?"

"Yeah, she burned me, but I don't know how she did it." Lash tells him. "We'll explain everything later, but right now, we need to get you to the nurse's office."

"Why?!"

"Like we told you, no time to explain. Come on." I tell him, picking myself up and pulling him by his arm towards Nurse Speck's office_. 'I should have just stayed home today.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"So why did I have to go to the nurse's office?" Lash asks me. "Because when I burned you, I also gave you blood poisoning."

"What!"

"Will you hold still please!" Nurse Spex shouts at Lash. He lowers his arm and holds still for her. She gives him a shot and x-rays him again. "Okay. You're good. Just don't do alot of exercise for 24 hours."

"Alright, thanks. Now, how exactly did you give me blood poisoning?" I sigh and cross my arms. "That's one of my powers. I turn into a dragon when I get mad and if I touch someone before I transform I can give them blood poisoning."

"Wow. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I can manipulate the cardiovascular system and transmit any disease of my choice to someone."

"So I guess that you have a pretty good temper. I mean, after all, I've done a lot of things to you last year to make you mad." I chuckle a little bit thinking of pranks Lash has pulled on me in the past.

"Oh, trust me. Sometimes I just wanted to transform and bite your head off, then I thought about how bad it would taste." He laughs. "You know, you're not that bad. For an ex sidekick, I mean."

"Ex sidekick?" I ask, confused. He looks at me like it's the most obvious thing in the world."Yeah. You didn't think Principal Powers would let you stay in sidekick class, did you?" I sigh. "Well."

"You honestly want to stay a sidekick? Why? I mean, your powers are awesome!"

"Well yeah, it's just...my parents." He looks at me again. "Your parents? What do they have to do with this?" I shake my head. "Another story for another time. Come on. They're probably waiting for us in the gym."

"You go ahead. I want to talk with Principal Powers about something."

"Okay." I walk out of the office and down the hall. Suddenly, something hard and solid collides with me, knocking me on my butt. "Watch where you're going jackass!" I shout up at the idiot who bumped into me. Then I see exactly _who_ I shouted at.

Warren Peace stares down at me. _'Uh oh. Not again.'_ I think as my blood boils again. Fire erupts around me and once again, the dragon is there again. "Now look what you made me do!" I screech down at him.

"Oh, so _you're_ the girl people are saying I set on fire. Nice to meet you. Warren Peace." He smirks at me.

"I know who you are." I snap at him. _'Man. What it with the school's outsiders making me mad?'_ "Hey, aren't you Ron's cousin?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure. Now can you calm down and maybe become human again?" Realizing he's probably right, I take deep breaths and let myself be covered in ice. "Aria Wilson. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Aria. So, can I now tell everyone that I _didn't_ set you on fire?"

"Oh, yeah. That's just how I change forms. But, you're lucky I didn't touch you."

"Why?"

"Cause then I'd give you blood poisoning."

"Oh."

"Hey, want to walk to the gym together? I think I'm up next for power placement." I say to him. '_Aria, aren't you flirtatious today._' I think to myself. He considers for a second and looks up at me with a smile. "Sure." '_Lash and Warren in the same day. Wow. Looks like I have some new friends.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The minute we set foot in the gym, I heard my name being called. "Aria Wilson." I slowly shuffle up onto the stage. "Okay, now that we know you aren't as powerless as your cousin-"

"Watch it. Don't want the dragon coming out, do we?" I snap at Coach Boomer. He considers what I'm saying, and ultimately agrees with me. "Okay, what else can you do?"

"I can manipulate the cardiovascular system, i.e. your heart, veins, arteries, that sort of thing, and I can transmit any type of disease to anyone I want."

"Impressive." Coach Boomer writes something down on his clipboard. "Hero." _'Well there go my chances of being in sidekick class.'_

...

The rest of the day whizzes by and I find myself walking home from school to my aunt and uncle's house. "Aunt Gina! Uncle Trent! I'm home!"

My aunt sticks her blonde head from out of the kitchen doorway. She's covered in flour. Or...at least I _think_ it's flour. "Hey Aria!"

"Hi Aunt Gina." I say putting my book bag on the table. "So...how did school go?" I sigh. "I'm in hero class." My aunt smiles, oblivious as to why I'm in hero class. "That's nice."

"Aunt Gina, I lost control. The dragon came out." Aunt Gina catches on and sighs. "Oh Aria. You didn't hurt anyone, did you?"

"I poisoned a boy named Lash."

"He was the one who was in on the plan to destroy the school, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. But, we got him to the nurse's office and Ron was able to calm me down." My aunt smiles again. "Good. Well, your uncle will be home soon. So why don't you help me in the kitchen. I just can't seem to get the hang of this recipe."

...

The week, much like the first day, goes by in a blur. Lash invites me to his table everyday. So does Warren. I usually alternate between the two. Today, I'm free of those two, so I'm going to do what I want.

"Hey Phil." I say to the security guard as he pats me down. "Okay Aria. You're clear to go."

"Thanks Phil." I tell him as I walk into Maxville's High Security Prison. Sitting down at the table, I wait for someone. A woman with red hair and blue eyes sits down, followed by a man with black hair and green eyes. They're both wearing prison garb.

A sheet of bullet proof glass separates us and there's a phone on each side. I pick up the phone and the woman on the other side of the glass picks it up too.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hi sweetie. How's the first week of school been?" My mom asks. "Fine. I got reassigned to hero class." Dad furrows his brow. "Why do you sound upset about that, pumpkin? We thought that you would be overjoyed." I sigh.

"Yeah, but, you know. My powers. I just don't want people to feel threatened by me." The two of them just stare at me in confusion. I sigh again. "But sweetie, you inherited both of our powers." My mom states the obvious. "Yes. And look where you are right now."

My parents were the most notorious super villain couple in history. Mom was the Organ Player and Dad was the Dragon. Dad's powers I got down to a t, Mom's I got a slight variation. Both of them had been thrown in jail by the Commander and Jet Stream. Part of the reason I had been hostile to Will Stronghold during freshman year.

I had only been 11 when it happened, so I had gone to live with my aunt and uncle.

Mom scowled at my comment. "You know, if you're going to be like this, you can just leave."

"Fine! See you guys...whenever." I got up from the table and walked away.

"No. Pumpkin, please! Look what you did Lorraine!"

"Me? Let's not forget it was you who concocted the plan that landed us in here, Anthony."

"Oh! This again! You know what? Guard! Solitary! Please."

"There you go again with the solitary! If you love being alone with yourself so much, why don't you just divorce me?!" I rolled my eyes at my parents bickering. This kind of thing was usual for me. Every time I visited, we would all start arguing. Dad would ask for solitary, Mom would tell him to get a divorce and so on and so forth.

Honestly, I hated my parents. They were overbearing and conceited. I walked away from them, listening to their argument continuing and tried to zone them out. _'Another Saturday, wasted with them.'_

...

"Move it, move it, move it!" Coach Boomer shouted at us as we ran laps around the gym. _'Ugh. I knew Hero class would suck.'_ It wasn't even two hours into the day, and I had already had a ton of homework assigned.

"Someone should kick Boomer out of the gym. Or eat him." Lash jogs up beside me. "Hey, I only use my powers when I have to." I tell him. "What are you two slow pokes complaining about? I completed those things in twenty seconds flat." Speed taunts us from the bleachers.

"Go suck on your dick, jack ass!" Warren jogs up to the other side of me. "Hey Warren. So, we're not the only ones who hates laps." I laugh. "Yeah." He grunts out through his short breaths.

"Well you aren't doing too bad yourself, Aria." Lash wheezes out. "Well yeah. I jog every morning just so I can have the chance to put you two to shame." I speed up and leave them behind me.

Narrator's POV:

After Aria had left them behind, Lash and Warren turned to glare at each other. "She's mine." Warren hissed. "In your dreams _fire freak_. We all know that she prefers me." Lash said harshly. "Yeah, but then again, I didn't pick on her for a year,_ rubber boy_." Warren smirked when Lash's face twisted into an expression of annoyance.

"Yeah? Well let's make a deal. Whomever kisses Aria first gets the right to date her. Loser gets to watch the winner make out with her." Lash proposed. Warren was silent for a minute the grinned. "You're on."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"This sucks." I state simply as I look over my homework in confusion. "Need some help?" A leather jacket comes into view. "Yeah, I just can't seem to get this question."

"Hit me." Warren tells me. "Okay, If you're facing off against a villain, and they pull a stun ray on you, what should you do?" Warren is just about to answer when, "That's easy. Just pull the gun away from them with your super stretchy arms." Lash stretches over to us and sits down.

Warren glares at Lash enough that I think he's going to burn his hair off. '_Hmm. Lash without hair...ahh!'_ Lash just smirks at Warren in response. '_Those two have really been at it lately, come to think of it.'_

"Yeah, well that's easy for you to say. Some of us don't have elastic limbs, Mr. Rubber." I tease him. "Um, well, you could transform into the dragon." Warren suggests. "Thanks. That's actually a good answer." I turn to write it down, but see out of the corner of my eye, Warren smirking at Lash.

Putting my homework away, I stand up. "Okay, well, bye guys. See you in class."

Narrator's POV:

As soon as Aria walked away, all friendliness between the two boys disappeared. "You really think she'll choose you?" Lash asked Warren with a sneer on his face.

"Well of course. She uses fire, I use fire. We're one and the same." And with that, Warren packed up his stuff and left the angry Lash.

...

She looked out over the town, the town that should have been hers. The town that was taken away from her. But no matter. Soon, it would be hers, and all would be right with the world.

And all she had to do, was find a young super with red hair and green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I sit up in my room and try to complete my homework. "Ugh...I knew I should have stayed in sidekick class."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" I spin around and stare at the last person I want to see. "What are you doing here, Runa?"

The girl pouted her thin lips. On the outside, she looked ordinary, but she was anything but it. "Is that really the way to talk to your parent's best informant?" Runa dangled her legs over the inside of my window sill.

Runa, better known as The Hornet, had been one of my parents informants. She had insect like wings, super hearing and sight and could inject a special venom into anyone with her stingers that extended from her wrists.

But it was also Runa's misinformation that had led to my parent's incarceration. "Really? I thought you were their worst informant."

"Come on, are you still holding that against me? How was I supposed to know that the uranium distributor was going to turn in your parents to the Jetstream and the Commander?"

"You could have done your research a little better." I tell her, turning back to my homework. "Look, I came to warn you that she's back." My eyes widen and the pencil in my hand drops onto my desk. "No, no she can't be. We both saw her leave." I turn around in my chair to look at the blonde on my window sill.

Runa just shrugs her small shoulders. "Well, she's back. And she wants you, and she'll do anything to get you to join her." Runa stands up and grabs the top of the window. "Gotta buzz. I'll keep you updated." She extends her wings and flies off into the night, leaving me in my confusion.

Narrator's POV:

3 prisoners sat in cells next to each other. The sound of heels clicking against cold hard cement caught their attention. "Hello Baron, Gwen, Chuckles. I'm here to break you out." The prisoners smiled at their savior, willing to do whatever she asked.

Aria's POV:

Ever since Runa had told me about the situation, I had been on high alert. But, homecoming was coming up, and it was a welcome distraction. "Hey, Aria!" I turned around to see Lash coming up behind me. "Hey, Lash. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if maybe, you would like to go to the movies with me on Friday?" I'm taken back by his question. "Um...sure. Can Warren come?" Disappointment washes over his face. "Well, actually, I was hoping that maybe it could be more of a...of a date."

"Oh. Then, sure...yeah, I would love to go. So, when and where do you want to meet?"

"How about six o'clock at the Premiere Movie Theatre."

"Sure." I smile at Lash and move on with my day. "Aria!" This time, it's Warren. "Hey, Warren."

"Hey. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Maxville Music Festival on Saturday." _'Great. Another date.'_ "Sure. What time do you want to pick me up?"

"How about 10 o'clock at your place."

"Kay. See ya." _'Wow Aria, you got two dates in the same day.'_ Wait a minute. _'Awe, shit. They both like me.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" Uncle Trent asks me. "Oh. Fine. Um, I'm going to the movies with someone, so is it okay if I borrow the car?"

"How about you just call Ron? I'm sure he can drop you and whoever off."

"Thanks. I'll just call Ron." I dig through my backpack looking for my phone. "By the way, Aria, who are you meeting?" I freeze. "Um..." _'They haven't met Lash or Warren yet. And they don't have the best reputation. Then again, neither do I.'_

"I'm meeting with Lash. Lash Harrison." I say, slightly wincing. "One of the boys that nearly destroyed the school?" He asks accusingly."Yes." Uncle Trent sighs and stands up and spins me around. "Look, I'm not your father, so I can't tell you who to date. So you can go on your date, but, if he does anything, anything, that could hurt you or other people, he's going to be frozen for a long time."

Uncle Trent smiles at me, then sits back down and continues to read the newspaper. Numbly, I dial Ron's number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ron. I need a ride."

...

"Hey Lash!" I call out to him. Lash is standing on the sidewalk and something is behind his back. "Hey. What have you got back there?" I ask him, trying to peak behind his back. "Ah ah ah." He wags his free finger in front of my face. "It's a surprise." I cock my head at him. "Do you really think it's a wise choice to say that to a girl who can not only turn into a dragon, but can also give you any disease she wants and stop your heart?"

To my surprise, he only smirks. "Look, it's a surprise. It's meant to surprise you. And I want to surprise you during the movie." I consider using my powers on him, but then again if I do, I'd get in serious trouble. Plus, it's only a surprise. Letting out a long and exaggerated sigh, I let out my reply. "Alright. I...guess you win."

Lash grins and jerks his head in the direction of the movie theater. He buys two tickets to the new psychological thriller. I cock my eyebrows at him. Lash just grins and shrugs his shoulders. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that,I never pinned you as a guy who enjoyed watching the psychologically disturbed."

"Well, that's because my dad is a psychologist and my mom is a psychiatrist when they aren't fighting crime."_ 'Hmm. I would have never guessed that. Wonder what his home life is like.'_ "What about you?"

"Hmm?" I lift my eyes up to meet his. "What do your parents do? You hardly ever talk about them." I begin to sweat a little. 'Should I tell him who my parents are? Do I trust him that much?' "They're...away...on business, most of the time."

"Oh. So, you must spend a lot of time by yourself, huh." I shake my head. "No. My parents are too protective of me. So I end up spending a lot of time with my aunt and uncle. Part of the reason Ron and I are so close." Lash smiles and gets in line for the concession stand. "So, do you have any siblings?"

I know, I know. This guy is supposed to be my best friend, yet, he doesn't know anything about me. That would be because I am too secretive for my own good. "Yeah. An older sister."

"Cool. Did she graduate from Sky High?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?" I take a deep breath. There is no way that Lash could know who her super identity is, I should be okay. "Cordelia. Her name is Cordelia."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"That's a nice name." Lash says, unaware of who he's talking about. 'Good. He doesn't know who she is.' But I couldn't help but shake the feeling that he did know. I ended up watching most of the movie wondering if I was being paranoid or not.

We walked out of the movie theater. "So...how about that surprise?" I ask Lash, dropping many hints. He smiles at me. "I have to warn you, there are two parts to it." My eyebrows raise. "Really?"

"Yes. So close your eyes."

"Okay." I say doubtfully and close them.

Lash's POV:

'_This is it. One kiss, and she's mine.'_ I lean down to kiss her. We're just about to lock lips, when,"Am I interrupting something?" My head whips around and I see Warren standing there.

Aria's POV:

I open my eyes and see Warren staring at us. "Warren. What are you doing here?" I ask him. He shrugs and jams his hands into his pockets.

"I came here to catch a movie." Lash grits his teeth and growls at Warren. "Can we speak for a minute. In private." Warren nods, and they walk off. '_Something isn't right.'_ Trusting my instincts, I follow them to behind the movie theater.

"What happened to a _'fair competition_'?" Lash hisses at Warren. "I called Aria's house to talk to her about tomorrow morning. When someone finally picks up, they tell me that she's here with you. I put two and two together. Besides, I couldn't just let you kiss her and win the bet...I like her too much."

My blood heats up and I walk around the corner. "You two made a bet as to who would get to date me?!" Their eyes widen. The flames erupt and I turn into the dragon.

"I can't believe you two!" I screech down at them. "Aria, please, let us explain." Warren tries to tell me. "Why? So you can lie to me again? I thought you were my friends." Unable to even look at them anymore, I fly off, tears forming in my eyes.

Narrator's POV:

The boys were left after Aria flew off. "Well, there go our chances." Warren said. Lash sighed. "Man, we really screwed up." Warren laughed. "Yeah. I wish that I had never made that bet with you."

"Me too. It's just that, she's the first girl I ever liked." Lash said, causing Warren to look at him questioningly. "She was a freshman, and personally, I thought she was gorgeous. But she was a sidekick. So, I had to tease and put up that act. It hurt, but I was so concerned about my popularity, I just picked on her."

Warren looked at him again. "You love her. Don't you?" Lash exhaled and chuckled. "Yeah."

"You can have her." Lash looked at Warren. "What?"

"You can have her. You really care about her. So I'm stepping out of your way. The only problem you have now, is to get her to talk to you again." Lash smiled his new ally, and they started talking about how they would get Aria to trust him again.

Aria's POV:

I landed in front of my house and turned back into myself. I ran up into my room, ignoring my uncle and aunt. Slamming the door shut, I jumped onto the bed and began to sob.

_'How could they use me like that? I trusted them.'_ "Awe. What's wrong little sister?" My head shoots up and turns in the direction of the voice.

Cordelia sits across from me at the desk in my room. She's tall, taller than me, and has waist length, scarlet hair that hangs in a braid, pale blue eyes and pale skin. Cordelia is known as the Queen of Hearts, a super villain who can rip out your heart, control you and your emotions. She's extremely dangerous, and she was furious when our parents got incarcerated.

Cordelia was 18, and at the top of her class at Sky High when the Commander and Jetstream took down our parents. When she learned of this, she left and I haven't seen her since.

"Cordelia. What are you doing here?" She makes a hurt expression. "Why, I'm only visiting my most favorite sister in the world. But when I get here, I see her sobbing."

My eyes narrow. "Why are you really here?"

"Alright, joke's up. I'm here because I want you to help me take back this town." I shake my head. "No. I don't want to do that and you know it."

"What if I told you that I can help you get revenge on those two boys who made you cry so much." I furrow my brow. "How did you-"

"I know everything. Now, will you help me or not?" _'On one hand, if I help her, she can turn against me. On the other hand...'_ "What do I have to do?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I walk down the street and listen to the music. The music I've got turned up so high I'm practically blasting my eardrums out. It's the only thing that can drown out my mess of a life.

I can't believe Lash and Warren. I thought they were my friends. Warren has basically been avoiding me, but Lash keeps pestering me. But I ignore him. You can't just go along like that, pretending that I'm your puppet, just under your control.

The bus pulls up and the door opens. Ron gives me a half hearted smile, but I just stare blankly at him. I make my way to the back and plop myself down on the seat. While I ignore the dissonance coming from the kids on the bus, I think about Cordelia's deal.

_'"What do I have to do?" Cordelia had smiled, her thin, red lips spreading across her pearly white teeth. "Oh, nothing much. But, on homecoming, I want you to take this." She pulled out a device. "And stick it in the gym." I looked at the thing in her hand. "What is it going to do?" Her grin deepened. "Oh, you'll see. But, no matter what you do, make sure you are out of the gym by 10 o'clock. Got it?"_

_"Got it. 10 o'clock. I have to be out of the gym." Cordelia smiled again. "Good. I'll see you at homecoming little sis." And then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone, leaving the device.'_

I pull myself out of my flashback. The device is still in my back pack. _'10 o'clock. Why then? She's got something planned, I know, but she still won't tell me what it is. Does she not trust me? Is it because I hesitated before taking up her offer? Why wouldn't my own sister trust me?'_

The bus launches and I quickly reach for my gum. But we hit an air pocket and the device falls out of my backpack. A boy from the opposite isle picks it up and looks at me. "Hey, I think you dropped this."

Panic overwhelms me_. 'God, I hope he isn't a techno path.' _"Uh...yeah. Thanks." I try hard not to snatch it away from him. Once I have it with myself, I exhale silently and put the device back in my bag.

The bus lands and I get up and leave. I can swear that boy from the bus is following me...maybe I'm just being paranoid. He follows me to my locker. Nope. Not being paranoid.

I try to ignore him, but he just keeps following me. Finally, I get tired of the hole that he's burning into the back of my neck. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're carrying a gas bomb in your backpack."_ 'Shit. He _was_ a techno path.' _"Gas bomb?" I try to sound innocent and clueless. "I just found it on the side of the sidewalk."

The boy scoffs. "Yeah right. That was a high grade, remote control gas bomb. I hardly believe that someone would just leave it on the sidewalk. Why do you have it?"

'_Shit. This is bad.'_ I'm beginning to feel cornered. The boy begins to get annoyed with my silence. "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll just ask Principal Powers."

He turns around and starts to head towards her office. Not thinking rationally, I focus my powers on his cardiovascular system. The boy stops in his tracks. His breath hitches and he begins to clutch at his chest.

People start to stare as he cries out in agony. Finally, he collapses. A girl shrieks and the hallway full of students begins to crowd around him.

I slip out of the crowd and almost run to the bathroom. Entering the nearest stall, I close the door and sink down to the floor and hug my knees.

'_I had killed him. I had taken a life. I had killed a human being. What have I done?'_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Will Aria Wilson please come up to Principal Powers's office?" _'Principal Powers has found out about the techno path.'_ I quickly walk to her office, fear nearly paralyzing me every step I get nearer.

Breathing in and out, I knock on the door. "Come in." A voice says from the other side. I open the door and see Principal Powers and two super detectives. The panicky feeling in my stomach is overwhelming.

"You wanted to see me, Principal Powers?" I ask, stepping through the door. She looks up from her conversation with the detectives and gives me a smile. "Yes. Please, sit down."

The officers look me up and down as I sit in the seat across from them. "What was it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Well, you see, George Freeman, a techno path, died yesterday morning." One of the detectives tells me. "Oh. I'm sad to hear that. How does this involve me?" I try to feign innocence. Although, I hardly believe that they are going to buy into my story.

"Yes, it is. You see, he died of a heart attack. At 17 and in the best shape of his life." The other detective says. _'They're catching on.'_ "Miss Wilson, isn't it true that your powers include control over the cardiovascular system."

"Yes. And isn't it true that I'm a minor and should have a guardian or parent here with me, seeming as this feels more like an interrogation than an interview." I say to them, trying to keep them from prodding more.

Principal Powers decides to come to my rescue. "Gentleman, I'm afraid that Miss Wilson is correct. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The detectives stare at her for a moment, then exit the room. Principal Powers and I are left. She looks at me.

"Aria, if there is anything you want to tell me, you can. I won't say a thing to the officers." I think about what she said._ 'Can I trust her? But, what if she does tell the officers. What if Cordelia finds out that I told someone?' _"Nope. I have nothing to say." I tell her with a small smile on my face.

"Can I go back to class now?"

"Uh..yes. Yes, you can. Thank you, Aria."

Narrator's POV:

The two officers stood outside of the school. "She's hiding something." One detective said to the other. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"We need to find out more about Aria Wilson."

"Let's get started." The detectives nodded to each other and flew off the school together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Narrator's POV:

The three villains, or rather the two villains and the sidekick, paced in the room. Gwen scowled at the floor. Baron tried his hardest not to light anything on fire. Chuckles...well...he was just being himself. Suddenly, the three heard a buzzing noise, causing them to look up.

"Aren't you a jumpy bunch?" Runa asked as she landed in front of them. Gwen scowled again. "Hornet." Runa just smiled back at her. "Gwen, isn't just a pleasure to see you? Although, I must say that I thought that Cordelia would have chosen a better villain, certainly not one with your lame powers."

Gwen growled and began to charge at her, but was held back by Baron and Chuckles. Runa was already 10 feet above their heads and hovered in the air as she smirked at Gwen.

"Come back down here so I can squash you like the bug you are!" Gwen screamed at her. Runa pretended to consider what Gwen said. She held her hand on her chin and pursed her lips. "Hmm. How about...no?"

Gwen tried to swipe at Runa, but Runa just stuck her tongue out at her and cackled mischievously. "Enough." A tired voice called out from the entrance. The villains turned to see a very exasperated Cordelia sitting with her legs draped over the side of a throne like chair, sipping a glass of red liquid.

"She was making fun of me!" Gwen said, pointing at Runa. "She threatened to squish me like a bug!" Runa cried out, pointing at Gwen. "But you _are_ a bug, Runa." Cordelia said cooly.

Runa jutted her jaw. "True. But-"

"But nothing. You shall not fight, not until our plan is done. Then you can rip out each other's throats as much as you like." Cordelia said harshly.

The two villainess pouted and crossed their arms. Cordelia looked at them. "If any of you fight one more time, I will rip both of your hearts out and crush them. Got it?"

They nodded. "Good. Now, let's get ready. We have a dance to attend. Angelique should be able to help us with that." An albino girl stepped forward. "She'll also be able to tell Aria about the new plan."

The villains looked at each other. "Let's get ready then."

Aria's POV:

Ron dropped me off at Homecoming. The device Cordelia had given me was tucked away in my clutch. I tried to push down the panicky feeling inside.

When I entered the gym, I immediately started to look for a good spot for it._ 'The punch table. No, too many people go near it. Maybe a speaker. No, the vibrations might disrupt it. Maybe-'_

"Hey Aria!" I almost jump out of my skin as I turn to look at the one person who I don't want to see. "Hey...Lash." Lash grins down at me.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "What do you want?" His face falls. "Look, I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry."

Snorting, I push my way past him. "Yeah right. Go away, Lash. Leave me alone." Lash tries to grab ahold of my arm, but I slip out of his grasp.

I'm just about to place the device behind the stage, when someone taps on the shoulder. Putting the device into place, I growl. "God dammit, Lash. Leave me alone!"

"Um...who's Lash?" My eyes widen and I turn to see someone I thought I would never see again. "Angelique?" The albino girl nods her head. Angelique is better known as White Chameleon. She can change her appearance as easily as you can blink.

Her abilities are so advanced, that she can imitate someone's voice, personality, appearance. She can even hide herself from everyone, but show her real appearance to only one person or camouflage other people.

"Long time no see. Cordelia has given me a message to deliver to you." Angelique tells me, her silver eyes moving fluidly and mesmerizing me. "What is it?" 'If it's anything about the plan, I'm going to have to hear this.'

"She said to tell you that the time on the device has been changed. You now have to be out of the gym by 8 o'clock." I gawk at Angelique. "What? Why did she bump it up by 2 hours?"

Angelique shakes her head in dismay. "I don't know. But she said that plans had to be altered."

I let out an exasperated grunt and looked at my watch. 7:57. We had 3 minutes to get out of the gym. Growling, I grabbed Angelique's hand. "Come on. We have to get out of here."

We make a beeline for the exit, just as the device is about to go off. I close the door behind us just as the screams begin. "What was in that thing?"

"Oh...you'll see." My head whips around and I see my sister standing in the hallway with Baron Battle, Runa, Chuckles, and Gwen Grayson. "Cordelia, what went off in there?"

Cordelia smiles wickedly. "Just a gas. A gas that will temporarily remove their powers." I stare at my sister in horror. Removing a super's power will make them weak and incredibly susceptible to an individual's influence.

"Cordelia, you can't do this." Cordelia's eyes widen. "I can't? Who's going to stop me? Certainly not you. After all, you agreed to help me with this."

"Help you with what?" My heart drops. Lash stares at the group of us. "Gwen?" Gwen blows a kiss at Lash. "Nice to see ya, rubber boy."

"Aria, what's going on?" I struggle to find the words, but Cordelia speaks up for me. "Betraying you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Lash, what are you doing out here? How are you not inside the gym?" I ask him, a little confused since the gym locks from the outside. "I was going to the bathroom. Aria...what is she talking about? Why is the Queen of Hearts here?" Lash asks me. "Oh! So you've heard of me? Well, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Cordelia Wilson. Aria's older sister."

Lash gapes at me, the hurt showing in his eyes. "Did she not tell you? That not only was her sister a notorious villain, but her parents were the greatest super villain couple in history? Aria, Aria, Aria. I thought our parents taught you better than that."

Lash narrows his eyes at me. "You were the one that killed the techno path. Weren't you?" Cordelia swoops in on me. "You killed someone, Aria? Oh, you make me so proud."

Something inside me snaps. I spin around and sock her in the nose. Cordelia glares at me and readjusts her nose. "You're lucky that you're my sister. Otherwise your heart would have been ripped out by now."

"I've had enough, Cordelia. Don't forget that I am just as powerful as you, if not more. Stop this now, or I swear to God, I'll kill you." I said, trying to sound intimidating. Cordelia just scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I outnumber you."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Really?" Looking over her shoulder, I ask the villains that have joined amongst my sister's ranks,"How many of you want to go up against a girl who can control the cardiovascular system, give you any disease she wants, and turn into a dragon? Cause if you don't, you might as well leave now."

They all looked at each other, looked at me, then looked at Cordelia. They were out of that hallway so fast, the eye couldn't register it. I look back at Cordelia with a smirk on my face. "Guess they were more afraid of than you."

Suddenly, a pain fills my chest, and I feel as if something is being ripped out of me. Gasping for air, I look to see Cordelia holding my heart in her hands. "You do what I say. You don't just double cross me! What?"

A striped arm weaves around Cordelia and another wrenches my heart out of her hands. "I think this belongs to you." Lash hands me back my heart. I smile at him. "Thanks." Taking a deep breath, I force my heart back into my body.

It's painful, but at least I'm safe. "What do we do with her?" Lash asks me. I'm about to answer, when Cordelia reaches her hand into Lash's chest. "Lash!"

I focus on Cordelia's heart and block all the blood from going into it. Cordelia's eyes widen, her breath hitches, and she takes away her hands and grasps at where her heart is. Lash lets her go and she falls onto the ground. I rush to her side.

"Cordelia?" She looks at me and smiles. "See. I knew you were evil. Deep down." Her voice is raspy and soft. Cordelia stops breathing and she becomes still. Sighing, I close my sister's eyes. "Bye, Cordelia."

...

It had been a week since Homecoming. A week since I had taken my sister's life. The two super detectives decided to not go after me since I pretended that I had been under Cordelia's influence.

I was out on the school courtyard, reading a book, when two hands covered my eyes. "Guess who." My lips twitched into a smile. "Hey Lash." The hands fell away. "Darn. I was hoping you wouldn't guess."

Lash and I laughed as he sat down on the step next to me. "So...how are you doing?" He asked me. I sighed. "Fine. Ron's a little worried about me, but then again, everyone is. Personally, I would like it if people would stop worrying me."

Lash smiled a small smile. "Yeah. Hey, you know that I'm sorry. Right? About making that dumb bet with Warren?" I smiled back. "Yeah. I know. I forgive you."

Lash smiled and laughed. "But if you ever do something like that again, I will make sure that you won't have kids." I told him with a straight face. We burst out laughing.

"Well, anyway, I wondering maybe if, you would consider being my girlfriend?" I looked at Lash, who was looking extremely sheepish.

Smiling, I pretended as if I were considering. "Hmm. Well...yes." Lash let out a little half chuckle, half sigh. "That's a relief." I raised my eyebrow at him. "It is?"

"Yeah. Cause then I get to do this." I'm about to ask him what 'this' was, when his lips connected with mine. I closed my eyes and let myself deepen the kiss.

All I have to say is that this has been the best year ever.

**The End**


End file.
